


Kiss With A Fist

by orphan_account



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Bar fights, F/F, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8319391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Erin gets hit on at a bar – literally and Holtzmann attempts to intervene: a bar-fight ensues. Holtzbert fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamshaper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamshaper/gifts), [Qym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qym/gifts).



> I totally blame Dreamshaper for putting the idea in my head and Qym for just loving fist fights... I hope this meets both of your fancies...
> 
>    
> DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!

Looking back, Erin really didn’t blame herself for how things turned out, as she sat on the tailgate of the ambulance and nursed an ice-pack to her cheek.

 

Feminism, and all that jazz.

 

Holtzmann had never looked prouder and Abby even didn’t have it in her to be angry, despite having nearly lost a tooth.

 

* * *

 

 “ _Happy Anniversary!_ ” the four women cheered, clinking their individual shots together before throwing them back. Erin winced and immediately reached for her beer tankard as they sat at their favorite booth at one of the nicer watering holes around Tribeca that fateful Friday evening. It had been another successful week of busts and yesterday had marked one whole year since they sent Rowan and the rest of his Ghost army back to Hell, where they belonged and had begun busting on a regular basis under the Mayor's gracious funding.

 

Patty and Holtzmann were making a show of seeing which one of them could finish their pint first while Abby shook her head with a fond smile that Erin shared, laughing when Holtzmann accidentally tipped her glass back too far and wound up choking on beer through her nostrils, she let out a very indignant snort, spraying the table and barely missing Erin who sat beside her in the booth, with regurgitated alcohol.

 

"Gross, Holtz!" Erin tittered with a frown, but scooted closer anyway to help pat Holtzmann on the back. Patty slammed down her own mug - empty of its contents - before bursting into a fit of laughter at Holtzmann's misfortune before stepping out of the booth to grab some napkins for the lot of them while Holtzmann choked for air between her gasps of laughter and tears.

 

“When’re you gonna learn, Holtzy? Really?” Abby shook her head, bemused.

 

“I refuse to submit my title of fastest beer chugger in forty-three states! - also Cuba!” Holtzmann responded in a gravelly voice as Patty came back, thrusting a wad of brown paper at the blonde who took it to clean herself up. Erin took a spare napkin to wipe down the table and ignored Abby's knowing look at how she'd yet to move back to her original half of the booth.

 

“Baby, just take the loss for tonight -"

 

"Never!" Holtzmann argued.

 

"Who’s up for nachos?” Patty asked, clapping her hands together excitedly. “This place has some _bangin_ ’ Mexican food!”

 

“Did I ever tell you about the time I beat Cesar Milan in a taco eating contest?” Holtzmann grinned and Erin allowed her to slide out of the booth to join Patty, who simply shook her head and called Holtzmann’s bluff as they got up to head to the bar and order their food.

 

“You think having a lot of siblings is the reason she's so competitive?” Erin wandered aloud, watching the blonde and the historian at the bar. Patty must’ve said something funny because Holtz had her head thrown back in full, genuine laughter and Erin felt her heart flip-flop in her sternum at the sight.

 

“Careful Erin, you’re drooling,” Abby smirked, poking fun at her friends’ obvious crush on their engineer.

 

If anyone asked, Erin would deny it but deep down she had known for a while how she felt for the quirky munitions expert; it had surprised her immensely that someone like Holtzmann would even be remotely attractive to her – not that she wasn’t beautiful, because Erin wasn’t _blind_ – but the mere fact that both women seemed to exist on opposite planes of existence at times and couldn’t be more opposite and yet she _wanted_ Holtz anyway, had been a startling revelation.

 

“Shut up,” Erin muttered, taking a swig of her beer to have something to focus on.

 

“I don’t understand why you won’t just _tell_ her, it’s not like you don’t know that Holtzmann’s crazy about you, I mean she told her mentor you two were _dating_ , I was there!” Abby recalled the rather unfortunate interaction after moving into the Firehouse last year where Holtzmann had introduced Erin as her _girlfriend_ to Dr. Gorin.

 

Erin had still been heavily intoxicated with lust over Kevin at the time however and denied all allegations, flustered. Although she couldn’t lie that the thought of dating Holtzmann hadn’t already crossed her mind at least once.

 

“That was just her messing around and besides – it would just be weird; don’t you think?” Erin asked, finishing off her drink.

 

“Couldn’t be weirder than watching you try to suck face with Kevin after he brought his very _male_ boyfriend to a party at the Firehouse for Halloween,” Erin went as red as her hair at the recollection.

 

“You promised you wouldn’t talk about that again!” Erin disputed, terse.

 

“Talk about what?” Holtzmann and Patty were back, carrying two very, _very_ large trays of piping hot nachos. The chips loaded down with four different kinds of ground meat, salsa, lettuce, guacamole, sour cream and enough cheese to make Erin’s heart stop hammering… _permanently_.

 

“How do you eat like that?” Erin scrunched her nose as Holtzmann immediately scooped up a handful of cheese and toppings and let it slide sloppily into her mouth, her entire hand coated in processed meat.

 

“ _owfuyuennoeat?_ ” Holtzmann garbled between chews and Erin rolled her eyes at the fact that _this_ was the woman that her stomach got twisted in knots for, made her heart thunder in her chest and brain short-circuit.

 

“I’m going to get more drinks... Anyone?” Erin asked and Abby tipped her own glass up in acknowledgement as Patty and Holtzmann began scarfing down nachos a little too fast than anyone really should.

 

“Guys, c’mon we’re in _public_ -” Abby’s good natured bemoaning was drowned out soon over the sounds of the bar crowd as Erin made her way toward an empty stool at the bar and sat while she waited for the bartender to serve her.

 

It was just past six-thirty on a Friday - peak hours for the bar - and so she waited patiently while she turned her empty tankard in her hands and listened as a few rowdy sports-fans lost their heads over a bad call from the Umpire at the Yankees game currently broadcasting on multiple flat screens behind the bar.

 

"Come here often?" Erin's heart didn't pick up at the familiar line as an unfamiliar voice spoke it into her ear and she twisted to meet a pair of glassy hazel eyes instead of the desired cerulean blues. The guy was handsome, no doubt with a strong jaw and a five-o-clock shadow just beginning to stubble on his chin, he was wearing cologne that was overpowered only by the scent of stale beer on his breath and pre-Ghostbusters Erin probably would have found him to be a suitable match for an evening of 'fun' at one point, but now? The man was obviously pissed where he stood, swaying slightly from side to side and grasping onto the edge of the bar near Erin for support, attempting to look suave.

 

“No thanks,” Erin turned back in her seat, ignoring him and hoping he'd take the hint.

 

Of course he didn't.

 

“What's a place like you doing in a girl like this? How's about you come back to mine and I'll show ya a good time?” Erin’s scowl deepened at the drunkards very forward, very  _aggravating_ behavior.

 

“I said no thank you. I’m pretty sure you’re drunk, not stupid – feel free to prove me wrong,” Erin snapped, beginning to feel her patience wear thin. Where was that bartender?

 

“C’mon _baby_ ,” a large hand reached out, grabbed her rear end and squeezed, not at all gently either and Erin felt her temper flare. She grabbed the jerk's wrist with her nearest hand and used it to twist back in the reverse direction of which it was meant to be moved. The man cried out loudly, releasing her and earning them both a couple of wayward stares.

 

“Last chance, Grabby McGee – Hands. _Off_.” She ground out and released the man’s arm. He whipped it back and cradled it to his chest, his eyes hardening in anger and a scowl darkened his features.

 

“ _Bitch_ ,” he spat and started to turn, but at that moment he pulled a move that even Erin hadn’t seen coming; he yanked back and then threw his fist right at the side of her face. Erin was toppling back and reaching out for something to steady herself as she immediately yelped out in pain at the feeling of beefy knuckles collided with her cheekbone, she caught herself and then stared back at the red-faced man who looked at her in a mixture of anger, pride and now astonishment as he sobered long enough to realize what he'd just done.

 

Before Erin could say or do anything however, a wooden chair materialized from behind the drunk and crashed down over the back of his thinning dark hair, careening him forward as the wood splintered with a sickening _CRACK_ and the entire bar seemed to go quiet as Erin spotted the person who'd thrown the stool at her attacker.

 

Patty and Abby had lunged from their seats as well, Holtzmann breathed heavily at the exertion and looked up at Erin with a feral glean in her eyes.

 

“Erin? Are you-”

 

“ _ **BAR FIGHT!**_ ”

 

And that was the last thing either woman heard as Erin suddenly found herself in the midst of dodging random punches, kicks, flying bar stools and beer bottles. Patty and Abby took cover trying to reach their friends so as to yank them out of there before they got blamed for the fight and Holtzmann leaped forward to latch onto Erin’s forearms, pulling her as far out of the scuffle as she could, scanning her entire body with concern, reaching out to touch her cheek that was still stinging from the hit she’d taken and was certain that it had begun to bruise by now, if Holtzmann's light wince was anything to go by.

 

The man who’d hit her shook himself out of the daze he’d been knocked into and Holtzmann let out a growl that had a heat shoot from Erin's heart directly to her core and before Holtz could cause any further damage, Erin reached down, grabbing the asshole by the collar, picking him up and returning the favor with a punch of her own, right into his already crooked nose.

 

Blood sprayed from his broken septum as he flew back, this time staying down as another patron tripped over him and flew back, sending a loose beer bottle flying into the back wall, barely missing the owner who was screaming on the phone whilst his employees did their best to pull the fights apart.

 

“Are you okay?” Holtzmann shouted over the crowd as she yanked Erin out of the way of a biker who was charging past them with one of his friends tucked under his arm like a football – or a battering ram.

 

“What were you thinking? I could have handled that!” Erin admonished, worried about the legality of what Holtzmann had just done, but then again she’d just struck out, too.

 

“I wasn’t – I was going to let you, but then he hit you and I lost it and… _whoops?”_ Holtzmann shrugged with a smirk that told Erin she wasn’t at all sorry about hitting the jerk. Just then another guy pulled Holtzmann off of her and the blonde, in a true Holtzmann-move, was ready.

 

“ _YEUAUGHHH,_ ” the hefty male yelped as Holtzmann tossed a handful of salt that she’d procured from literally out of thin air, directly into his eyes. He released his grip on her and flew back into a table, tipping it over and revealing Abby throwing a sucker punch into a biker chicks groin.

 

 _“Holtzy,_ duck!” Patty yelled but Erin had her by the waist already, throwing them to the ground as Patty threw a canister of some foreign beer at a man with a stool who’d been ready to take down the blonde.

 

“Come here often?” Holtzmann leered from beneath Erin on the filthy bar floor as Erin blushed at the correct voice parroting those words back at her like they had so many months ago.

 

Erin decided that Holtzmann was far too smug for her liking and shut her up the way she’d not known how to, the first time they met.

 

Holtzmann melted into the kiss and Erin felt a soft moan bubble up her chest as Holtzmann’s arms came to wrap around her lower back and pulled her even tighter into the blonde’s warm, soft body. The smell of Holtzmann’s spicy cologne mixed with her cinnamon body wash had Erin grateful that they weren’t standing as her knees grew weak.

 

“If you two are done making out, you could give me a han -” a sickening _crunch_ made both women jolt up from where they’d previously been acting like horny teenagers and looked up as Abby flew back next to them, favoring her mouth and sticky red plasma began to flow through her fingers and down her wrist.

 

“Nobody hits Abby!” Holtzmann suddenly dropped Erin, although not roughly, before throwing herself back into the hoard of angry bar patrons and found the man who’d practically knocked Abby’s teeth down her throat and head-butted him, _literally_.

 

Erin dragged Abby behind a safe spot at the bar to try and see if Abby was indeed missing any teeth, luckily she’d only cracked a crown.

 

“ _THIS IS THE NEW YORK CITY POLICE DEPARTMENT, STOP WHERE YOU ARE AND WHATEVER YOU'RE DOING BEFORE WE ARREST EVERY MEMBER IN THIS ESTABLISHMENT!_ ” a voice boomed and crackled over a megaphone as NYPD dressed in full riot gear began raiding the bar.

 

Erin gulped and Abby’s head fell back against the wood grain paneling of the bar as the crowd began to quiet and Erin caught sight of Patty making out with some random stranger across the way in a booth. Whether intentional or not, Erin averted her gaze to find the blonde and saw Holtzmann spider-monkeying a biker three times her size, holding him in a headlock - both paused however at the police officers that approached anyone still making contact and offered guilty grins.

 

* * *

 

“Hey slugger, you good?” Holtzmann limped over to the ambulance that Erin was sitting on with her ice-pack as Abby got checked out inside by an EMT and Patty had disappeared a while ago with the man Erin had seen her with, shooting them each a text on the group chat that told them she'd pick them up from jail in the morning if that's where it was headed.

 

“Just peachy,” Erin grimaced, because smiling made her face ache and offered Holtzmann her ice pack to place over her split eyebrow - apparently the man she headbutted had a spike through his eyebrow.

 

Holtzmann smirked, taking the ice pack from Erin but instead of using it on herself, she took Erin’s not-swollen cheek in one gentle hand and placed the ice-pack back against Erin’s cheekbone. “That was some first date, huh?” 

 

“F-fi-first _date_?!” Erin sqeaked in mortification. Holtzmann winked.

 

“Of course buttercup! After that kiss back there? _Phew_ , I was beginning to think you’d never make a move!” Holtzmann grinned and Erin brightened.

 

“You mean-?”

 

“I mean,” Holtzmann's smirk fell into a serious gaze and the blonde leaned closer - with Erin sitting, they were at the exact height to allow the engineer to press her forehead against the physicists'.

 

“I don’t start a full-on bar brawl for just _anyone_ , y’know,” Holtzmann chuckled and watched Erin’s eyes soften and close at the tenderness with which Holtz cared for her injury.

 

“Yeah well, it’s not every day someone comes to my rescue either,” Erin breathed, opening and meeting Holtz’ eyes once more.

 

“Any day is that day for me, hotshot, unless you wanna take it on by yourself – then that’s cool, too because feminism,” Holtzmann leaned back, pumping a fist into the air and Erin laughed, pulling her back in by her gray wool vest and planted another kiss on the woman to shut her up.

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are kinder than punches... leave me one?


End file.
